Beginnings and Ends
by Bitchy Princess
Summary: Caleb meets a sassy girl, Regina, and he falls head over heels for her. Over time he discovers that she's a witch too one of the two remaining witches in her entire family. That's when trouble starts and the two of them discover terrible secrets...
1. Chapter 1

_**To people who have never read my other story, the usual thanks to .RenabelleGal. for editing the original shit I came up with, people, R and R!**_

_Caleb opened the door and let himself in without bothering to knock. "Sarah, I-" he stopped short._

_His expression hardened. He just could not believe his eyes. There was Sarah lying next to a half-naked boy Caleb recognized from school._

_He dropped the books on the floor and Sarah stirred from her sleep. She yawned and sighed deeply before opening her eyes – which widened considerably. "Caleb!"_

"_Here Sarah, here are the books from the library you wanted," he said coldly, hatred burning in his eyes._

"_Caleb," her eyes filling with tears. "Please."_

"No Sarah… all this while, you were seeing him? We're through. Through!" he bellowed before slamming the door closed.

--

Caleb sighed as he remembered that dramatic scene from a week ago. He scanned the bar and spotted Reid and Tyler making "panty bets" (as Reid called it) and Kate and Pogue making out. Even though he did not love her anymore, things just did not seem right without Sarah.

Making up his mind, he hopped off the stool after sending a text message to Tyler informing him of his whereabouts before heading for the door - only to be blocked by Kira.

"Hi," she said, batting her eye lashes a few times flirtatiously. "Are you free tonight? You could come over to my place if you are…"

"Go throw yourself at somebody else," Caleb's mouth was set in a grim line. " Busy tonight."

He sighed. Ever since the word that he and Sarah had broken up got out, girls had been throwing themselves at him. He heard her voice the second he stepped into the car park.

"Marco! Please, back off!"

"Come on Reg, I know you want me."

Caleb's expression hardened. This guy, Marco whatever-his-surname-was was even worse than Reid when it came to girls. There was a rumor he had even screwed minors before. Before he knew it, he had decked the jackass on the jaw and sent him sprawling.

"God damn it Danvers! Mind your own freaking business!" He yelled before retreating back into Nicky's.

He quickly scanned her up and down. Oh God, he thought. She had long, black silky straight hair, brown eyes that had a natural look of innocence, – but yet there was a certain rebellious air about her - full lips, an hourglass figure and legs that seemed to go on _forever._

But that was not what completely attracted him. Her eyes. Something about them.

"Excuse me! Put your eyes back in will you?" she snapped.

Jerked from his thoughts, Caleb had a hard time finding his voice. "Hi," he said, extending a hand.

"Hi Danvers," she replied as she slipped her fingers into his, and then continuing briskly. "Look, I don't want to seem rude, but I have to go."

"Wait!" He couldn't let her get away _that_ easily.

"Do you go to Spencer? Why did you go out with that creep? And I didn't catch your name!"

"Firstly," she said, "yes, I do go to Spencer. Secondly, I didn't go out with him, he cornered me. And lastly, you didn't catch it 'cause I didn't throw it!" And on that mysterious note, she hopped into her car and drove off.

--

The jet of warm water seemed to take away most of Caleb's troubles… except one. He had to find out just who that girl was!

--

"Damn, Caleb! Stop stepping on my foot!" hissed Pogue.

"Sorry!" Caleb apologized.

Sensing something, Tyler said, "Hey, man, you looking for someone?"

"Well, yes," Caleb replied, surprised.

"Bastard or bitch?" Reid interrupted.

"Girl, not bitch," Caleb said defensively, frowning at this.

"Hot or not?"

"Hot."

"What colored hair?"

"Black."

"Straight or wavy?"

"Straight."

"Eye color?"

"Brown. With a sort of innocent and rebellious look about them."

"Figure?"

"Hourglass."

"Legs?"

"Go on _forever_."

Finally, Reid took out his phone and produced a picture of the hot girl in a candid pose. "Is this her?" he asked smugly

Gazing in awe at the picture, Caleb nodded.

--

"Regina! Hey! Hold up!" Caleb called.

Regina turned and saw the guy who had saved her from the creep the previous night. "Hey!" she said with a bright smile." I never got to thank you properly!"

"Don't mention it," replied Caleb, uncomfortably aware of all her friends staring at him. "Listen, you want to go grab a bite with me tonight? I know this really great restaurant…"

"Oh, sure! Pick me up at eight?"

"Fine, eight it is."

As Caleb turned to leave, she called him. "Hey, Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Reid Garwin give you my name?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, he used to stalk me," she said, rolling her eyes before leaving with her huge pack of friends.

Then she whipped her head around quickly and Caleb could almost swear there was a sudden spark of fire in them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My greatest thanks to .RenabelleGal. for editing (oh, and people? You should like totally read her cov story, For Better Or Worse, so much better than mine) …blah, blah, blah, ok. R and R!**_

Caleb took a few deep breaths before knocking on her door.

"Coming!" a voice called.

The door was opened to a beautiful sight. Caleb couldn't help but stare. Regina had donned a skin-tight black dress and she barely had on any make-up, her natural beauty was enough to take any guy's breath away. Currently, it was Caleb's breath that was being taken away.

"You look… great," was all he could stammer out.

"Am I over dressed?" she replied worriedly.

"No, you look perfect." Caleb said with a small smile.

Walking to the car, they, unfortunately, met the other Sons of Ipswich.

"Oh no," Caleb moaned.

"What the fuck," was what came out of Reid's mouth when he caught sight of Regina. "How come you never wore outfits like that when we were dating?" he complained with a frown.

"We were NEVER dating, you idiot." Regina said with great annoyance.

"Guys," Caleb, said, aware that Pogue and Tyler were both too, staring at Regina with interest, though Pogue with less keenness than Tyler. "We got to go if we want to make the reservation."

And staring fixedly at the ground, Caleb grabbed hold of Regina's elbow and steered her into his car.

--

It was not before they were at the entrance to the restaurant that someone had broken the silence. And that someone happened to be a passing waiter whose plate had fallen off his tray.

The soft sound of tinkling was the only thing that told them the plate had broken, or at least cracked badly. The restaurant was rather dimly lit and it was hard to see. The floor was also thickly carpeted, muffling many sounds.

Regina reacted the fastest and bent down to pick up the broken pieces. But when she stood up again, it was a plate that she had in her hands, not pieces of glass. Caleb's eyebrows shot up - he could swear he heard the glass break.

Passing the plate back to the waiter, she said, "I'm starving, what do you recommend?"

Still a little suspicious, he said, "The steaks are good."

--

After a satisfying dinner of, well, steak, Caleb took her out to the restaurant's garden for a moonlit stroll. The stars were twinkling and the moon was bright that night, its silver rays lighting their way.

"Caleb," she said softly.

"Hmm?" Caleb couldn't think properly as she had slipped her fingers through his.

"Thanks, it's been a great night. A really good one," she said, placing her head gently on his shoulder.

His heart was hammering. It had been a REALLY long time since any girl other than Sarah had even_ thought_ of doing that. He unraveled his fingers from hers and instead, placed them around her waist. He liked it better that way. Apparently, she thought so too, because the next thing he knew, they were kissing on a bench.

"Caleb," she giggled as he nibbled her neck. "Come on, it's getting late."

"All right." Reluctantly, they both got up and headed back to his car.

--

"Goodnight, Caleb." Regina sighed, as he gave her one last kiss at her door.

As she was about to skip in, Caleb called out to her from down the hall. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"If any boy asks you out as of now, tell me and I will kill him." The look in his eyes almost seemed to suggest, _Even the other guys – Reid and Tyler._

"All right." Regina's smile couldn't have been wider when she walked into her room and flopped onto her bed.

I am his girlfriend, she thought, almost delirious with joy, _girlfriend_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the updates people! .RenabelleGal. thanks for editing my shit again. R and R!**

She scowled at the idiot who was in her usual seat. _Reid Garwin,_ she thought with hatred. So, with her eyes fixed on the floor, she made her way to the furthest table in the library she could see.

Feeling someone's gaze on him, Reid turned around. And sure enough, there she was walking toward him, looking as beautiful as ever… and walking away from him! But this is her usual seat, he thought with a frown.

He was not going to let her get away _that easily_, so strutting over and sitting down beside her, he said. "What are you doing?"

Glaring at him with a heavy frown, Regina replied, "Avoiding you. What else?" before grabbing her books and heading out of the library.

Following her, Reid Used to muffle his footsteps. After a while, she walked into a deserted corridor. Smiling to himself, Reid stopped Using and let his footsteps echo along the corridor.

Regina stopped and without turning to see who was following her said, "Hello Reid."

"You knew I was following you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Duh, there were girls all over campus stealing glances at the area behind me; either it's you, or one of the other Sons of Ipswich. I guess it had to be you cause of the little _disagreement_ we had just now."

"Are you _glad_ it's me?" He asked. Lustful thoughts filled his mind; he could almost see the two of them in bed in his mind's eye. He had moved in front of her and was backing her up against the wall.

"Not particularly." He had managed to pin her against the wall now, and Regina was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I am Caleb's_ girlfriend_ now, if you had not noticed."

"So?"

"I- I don't want to hurt you Reid."

"Yes, but _I_ want to hurt _you_."

"Oh, bite me."

"Sure, which part?"

_That is __it_ she thought, _he has __so crossed the line_

Moving with amazing agility, Regina brought her knee up to the boy's groin. Then, steeping aside, she cast her elbow into his neck. Crying out, Reid was tempted to Use on her, but thought the better of it.

"Sorry, but I _might_ have _forgotten _to mention that I_am_ a black belt," she smirked, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before sashaying down the deserted corridor.

--

"Hey!" called Regina, spotting her new handsome boyfriend outside her classroom door. It was the last lesson of the day and he had thought it would have been sweet if he waited for her as they were in the same class.

"How was your day?" he asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Great," she replied, giving him a kiss back… but not on the cheeks- much to the envy of several girls passing by. "Except your _friend_, Reid Garwin, decided to get fresh with me during break today."

"He _what_?" Caleb was taken aback. Reid was going to be Dead with a capital D.

"Relax," she said with a wink and light laugh. "I took care of him. I ama black belt, you know."

"_You are_?"

"Some boyfriend _you are_."

"Oh," said Caleb, pretending to be hurt."Oh, you've hurt me so bad."

Regina could not help but mock punch him on the arm.

"We are going to Nicky's tonight, want to come?" laughed Caleb.

"Is Reid going?"

"Yes."

"Good, I _have_ to go."

"But, I thought you hated him, why?" Caleb asked, utterly confused.

"I want to see his face after what I did to him this afternoon." Said Regina, with the usual mischievous gleam in her eye. That gleam, Caleb soon realized, was her famous trademark.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The always usual thanks to .Renabelleal., blah blah blah, etc. ect. ect….ok! enjoy! R and R people!**_

"Reid!" Regina called as she bounced into Nicky's, soon to be followed by Caleb.

Reid looked up and, much to Regina's surprise, smiled. "Hey gorgeous," he said. "You miss me?"

"Hey," she replied. "No, actually. I did not."

She was getting very irritated by the jackass's arrogant smile. _What was wrong with him? _

"Oh, and Reid? I am _so sorry_ about this afternoon. I hope I didn't hurt you _too _bad. But you were _totally_ on my turf. At least I didn't _break your nose_ like I did to the last guy who tried to get fresh with me."

The other boys, Pogue and Tyler, stared wide-eyed at him after Regina spat out her insult. The results of that particular insult worked wonders on the face of the boy in question – the smile was almost instantaneously replaced by a scowl.

"Damn it! I could have killed you if it had been a fair fight."

"Are you saying I cheated Mr. Garwin?"

"Yes, I am actually," he said with a smirk.

Regina glared at him, her eyes daggers; pure black fury coursing through her veins. _How dare he_! If he had lost, then at least _be a man and admit it_!

"God! You want to _**go**_?" she yelled, unable to hold back any longer.

"Fine!" he yelled back, his volatile temper similarly taking charge of him. "Car park! NOW!"

As they made their way out of the bar with Pogue and Tyler, they were followed by a throng of teenagers who seemed to have absolutely nothing else better to do. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they all chanted incessantly.

They faced each other. Reid curled his fists into two balls of rage and brought them up to his face level. While Regina stood there watching him, her feet apart, center of gravity low. She then raised her hands, in combat position, just like she had been taught.

There was silence now; everybody was holding their breaths, waiting for the first person to make his or her move. In the end, Reid lashed out first. He was aiming for her jaw, but by performing a simple blocking move with her arms, she deflected the attack.

"Honestly, Reid," she mused. "You expect to beat me?"

She bent low and used her heel to knock his knee…_hard_. As he fell to the ground, with the wind knocked out of him, Regina said. "Reid." The usual mischievous glint in her eye was gone now, in its place, came a look of pity. "I don't want to hurt you," she said for the second time that day.

Caleb was surprised - where had that burst of peace come from?

But when Reid did not respond to her words, she simply closed her eyes for a moment. The next moment she opened them, Nicky appeared out of nowhere with a gun. Firing at the sky… once, twice, thrice… "Get out of here you kids!" He yelled.

At once, the crowd scattered. Everybody was making bets with each other. The guys were mainly rooting for Regina, while Reid's fan club- most of the girls- were convinced he would have won.

Reid got off the ground and coolly met Regina's gaze.

Regina got into the combat position again, and then she nodded at him. The unspoken agreement between them was clear: _the fight goes on_.

When Reid had taken _his _amateur stance, Regina asked him, "Do you want the first move?" He nodded and sighed. He knew if he did not Use, he would lose, she was just too good for him. At least he did not have to pass out in front of everybody.

Yelling, he lunged out at her. She wanted this fight to be over soon, and put him out of his humiliation. She might have hated him, but Regina, as always, still had a heart of gold. Perhaps a little dulled, but still gold.

Thus, stepping aside, and dodging his fist, she drove her elbow into his temple.

He did not even have time to cry out, his eyes bulging, he fell to the ground, unconscious. She let her arm fall back to her side and she walked up to the unconscious boy. She looked up at Pogue and Tyler. "Look after him, will ya?"

The two Sons of Ipswich were flabbergasted – Reid Garwin, of all people, had _lost _to a… _girl_!

"Let's keep this fight a secret," she said her voice growing softer and gentler as she looked at the boy on the floor. "I might hate you for all I'm worth, but I am _so _not _that_ cruel." She looked up at Caleb and searched his face for approval.

"Come on," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll send you back."

"You guys…" he said, now looking at his two other best friends. "Wake him up and make sure he gets home immediately, okay?"

Nodding at their so-called leader, the boys kneeled down other their friend and picked him up and carried him to Tyler's car.

--

"Why didn't you kill Reid in front of everyone just now?" Caleb asked.

Regina turned to him and simply replied, "I'm a nice person."

After kissing him good night, she walked into her room and closed the door before doing a little victory dance. _Yes_, finally, she had shown him who was boss.


	5. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

It is my deepest regret that I have to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for the next few months. One of the most important exams is coming up, and I really have to study well for them is I want to get good marks and into a good school…

This letter is duplicated for my three stories. So, for my 1800-WHERE-R-U story:

Thanks to:

.RenabelleGal.

jessicamastriani

faerielover13

The Pen Is The Greatest Wea...

Kittygurl00-Tempest00

got to love the cullens

mizskitles220

My Covenant readers:

Thanks to:

.RenabelleGal.

ruggedangel0426

Illusion to Life

rosamoon27

emma134

ProcrastinatingPyro09

JessicaRose

Aneka

My Alex Rider story: (which I really want to complete, as I have the story in my head. But exams…)

Aneka

B

.RenabelleGal.

MistariaPotter

Hails

I know you guys are going to hate me when I say… That the exams don't start until October. (I am running and hiding… dodging rotten vegetables…) But I really want to get good marks, and everyone else started revision in June. So I am actually a little behind.

These people mentioned are my previous reviewers, just so you know guys… I love you!!!

Yours,

Bitchy Princess


End file.
